First Date
by pray4love
Summary: James macht Lilys erstes Date zu einem spannendem erlebnis in dem er Ihr hinweise hinterlässt wie sie zu dem Date kommt. One-Shot LE/JP Auch gepostet auf fanfiction . de für den Schreibcontest 2012


Langsam machte Lily den Umschlag auf der gerade mit der Eule durch das Schlafzimmer der Mädchen kahm. Als Sie den Inhalt herausnahm, Fiel ein Kleiner weißer Zettel zu Boden, Sie bückte sich und hob Ihn auf.

_Lily,_

_da du zugesagt hast auf ein Date mit mir zu gehen,_

_habe Ich mir etwas besonderes ausgedacht. Gehe um 12 Uhr_

_heute Mittag zur Statue der Buckligen Hexe, dort wirst du eine _

_Karte finden._

_James._

Lily lächelte bei den Gedanken an James, schnell Schaute Sie auf die Uhr an der Wand, Halb Zwölf. Sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde um sich Fertig zu machen, Sie ging zu Ihrem Schrank und durchsuchte Ihn als plötzlich die Tür des Schlafzimmers mit einem lauten poltern aufging. Und In der tür stand keine andere als, Alice Prewett. Sie waren seit Lily und Alice in Gryffindor einsortiert wurden die Besten Freundinnen.

„Lily Evans, wann hattest du vor mir zu Erzählen das du mit James Potter ein Date hast?" Sagte Alice mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, nur so vor Wut blitzenden Augen und stemmte Ihre arme in die hüften.

Lily grinste, Ihre Freundin konnte auch echt übertreiben.

„Falls du dich nicht erinnerst habe ich es dir gestern beim Essen gesagt aber du warst zu beschäftigt Frank zu knutschen!" sagte Lily und kicherte als Alices Wangen rot anliefen.

„Wann Ist den das Date?" fragte Alice dann, Lily warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und fuhr geschockt zu Alice herum.

„Ich soll in fünf Minuten an der Buckligen Hexen Statue sein." Lily begann hysterisch Ihren Schrank zu durchwühlen und zog letztendlich ein Weißes Shirt an, da Sie keine Zeit Mehr hatte. Lily rannte aus dem Zimmer und Ließ eine Verdutze Alice zurück.

Als Lily an der Statue der Buckligen Hexe ankam, sah Sie Remus Lupin da Stehen.

„Hey Remus!" sagte Lily und ging auf Ihn zu.

„Lily, hier Ich soll dir das von James geben." Sagte Remus und übergab Lily eine Karte, Sie faltete Sie auf und Schaute nach, es war ein Art Schatzkarte, als Lily wieder aufsah, war Remus verschwunden.

„Komisch" murmelte Lily zu sich selber und Schaute wieder auf die Karte.

Als Sie ungefähr eine Halbe Stunde der Karte gefolgt war in Richtung See, sah Sie einen Schwarzhaarigen Jungen an dem auf der karte markierten Baum lehnen. Sie erkannte Ihn Sofort als James Potters besten Freund, Sirius Black. Sie ging auf Ihn zu und er grinste.

„Blümchen, wie Geht's?" sagte Sirius, Lilys Augen blitzen gefährlich auf bei Sirius Spitznamen, Sie hasste diese Verdammten Spitznamen. -Rotköpfchen, Blümchen, Eiskönigin, Zwerg. – All diese Namen und noch Schlimmere hatte Sirius Lily schon genannt.

„Black, hast du irgendwas für mich von James oder wieso stehst du hier so doof rum?" sagte Lily genervt. Sirius verdrehte die Augen und gab Lily eine Karte.

„Toll, noch ´ne Karte" murmelte Lily und Sirius fing wieder an zu grinsen.

„Sei froh das Ich Prongs noch abhalten konnte dir Liebesbriefchen dabei zu tun." Sagte er in fröhlichem ton und fing an zu lachen als er Lilys verdutztes Gesicht sah.

„Ich geh dann Mal, Lily-Zwerg." Und da ging die Nervensäge zurück zum Schloss.

Als Lily wieder auf die Karte schaute zeigte Sie in Richtung Quiditsch Platz, Lily machte sich auf den Weg da hin und sah noch einen Marauder da stehen. Peter Pettigrew, er schaute Nervös hin und her, und als er Lily sah gab er Ihr schnell einen Brief und sauste Davon ohne etwas zu sagen. Komischer Junge, dachte sich Lily und öffnete den Brief.

_Glückwunsch Lily,_

_Wenn du diesen Brief liest heißt es Wohl das du am Quidditsch Platz bist._

_Aber unsere „kleine Schatzjagd" ist noch nicht ganz vorbei, den wenn du _

_Den Brief umdrehst findest du noch eine kleine Beschreibung._

_James_

Lily drehte den Brief rum und erstarrte, da stand in James Potters kritzeligen Schrift:

_Wir Treffen uns im „Drei Besen_ :)"

„POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Schrie Lily Wutentbrannt. Hinter Ihr räusperte sich Jemand.

„Ja, Miss Evans?" Sagte James grinsend als Lily sich umdrehte.

„Argh, Potter du bist so ein…"

„….Liebenswürdiger, Toller und Heißer Kerl?" unterbrach James Lily. Sie holte tief Luft und James machte sich schon auf die Ohrfeige und das Geschrei gefasst als er plötzlich Ihre Lippen auf den seinen spürte.

„Bist du, aber Ich muss noch Arroganter, egoistischer Arsch dabei tun." Flüsterte Lily Ihm ins Ohr und lächelte.

„Ich muss aber doch bitten, Miss Evans" sagte er und küsste sie noch einmal. „Wenn du dich mit mir abgibst kann ich ja gar nicht so schlimm sein."

„Doch bist du und jetzt las uns in die Drei Besen gehen."

Und so verbrachten Lily Evans und James Potter ihr erstes Date in den Drei Besen in Hogsmead be Butterbier und Käsekuchen.


End file.
